lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
Order HQ
** LG15: The Last - Teaser Trailer -- ** If You're Out There -- ** Paranoid Past -- ** Shot Down -- ** Close Call -- ** Welcome Back -- ** Siege and Conquer -- ** Beneath the Surface -- ** Up Close and Personal -- ** Confessions -- ** They Must Be Stopped!! -- ** The Present -- ** Destroying the View -- ** The Disturbing Truth -- ** The Spider & It's Venom -- * The Piano Room ** Don't Assume Anything -- ** The Spider & It's Venom -- ** New Agendas -- ** Backfire -- ** Alone -- * The Cell ** The Present -- ** Stop the Celebration -- ** Cum tacent, clamant -- ** The Spider & It's Venom -- ** Alone -- * City Entrance ** It's Not What it Seems -- * Ceremony Hall ** Betrayal is the wilful slaughter of hope -- ** Only a life lived for others is worth living -- ** Alone -- | series = LAST }}In Australia, the Order of Denderah operates at the expansive Order HQ, which can be entered by an ordinary-looking city entrance. The city entrance is in an area of Sydney known as the Rocks, located under the south side of the Harbour Bridge. A common setting is the control room, where monitors are linked to hidden cameras in the Island Hideout to spy on the Lasties. Commonly seen entities in the control room include Sibylla, Xavier, the Surveillance Guys, and Hera. Another room in this headquarters is dubbed the Order Piano Room, as it is often where Sibylla plays melodies on the piano for the Elder, her Shadows, and the Surveillance Guys. It is in the Piano Room that Mitch originally meets with the Elder and receives the assignment of capturing Chasina and bringing her to the Order. Later, Jayde goes to the Piano Room and tells the Elder that she knows where Chloe is, and promises to bring her Chloe, Chas, Mitch, and Bray in return for a normal life with her mother. When Jayde returns with only Chas, the Shadows kill Mrs. Cooper, and take Jayde and Chas into their possession. There is also a cell in this HQ. When Sibylla and Xavier captured Leigh's parents, they were tied up to chairs, beaten up, and placed in the cell. This was placed on a DVD given to Leigh. Later, when the Order manages to capture Antonia, they keep her locked in this same cell. Xavier cuts her with a knife, causing her to bleed. The Order holds Ceremonies in another room in the Order HQ, dubbed the Ceremony Hall for quite frank reasons. After the Order captures Leigh, they put her in a white dress and force her to the Ceremony Hall. She is put on a table and her blood flows into a bag. When Mitch stabs Toni, chaos erupts and Leigh is unhooked, causing her to bleed out and consequently die. The Control Room Image:LAST-001-Computer.jpg|Mitch works at a control room terminal Image:LAST-004-Computer.jpg|The control room tracks Jayde's phone calls Image:LAST-011-Computer.jpg|The Elder watches offline monitors Image:LAST-022-Sybilla.jpg|Sibylla goes viral Image:Feed lost.JPG|The feed to the Island Hideout is lost Image:LAST-036-Computer.jpg|Xavier works at a control room terminal Other Areas in HQ Image:Piano room.JPG|The Piano Room Image:Antonia in cell.JPG|Antonia is held captive in a cell Image:LAST-041-CityEntrance.jpg|Outside the City Entrance Image:LAST-044-CeremonyHall.jpg|The Ceremony Hall